California
| country = United States of America | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = N/A | residents = See below | poi = Beverly Hills, Hollywood, Los Angeles, Modesto, Palm Springs, San Diego, San Francisco, Santa Barbara, Santa Monica, Sunnydale, Woodsboro | 1st = Unknown }} California is a U.S. state located along the west coast United States. It is the most populous state in the union. It is located on the West Coast of the United States, and is bordered by Oregon to the north, Nevada to the northeast, Arizona to the southeast, the Mexican state of Baja California to the south, and the Pacific Ocean to the west. Its four largest cities are Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, and San Francisco. Points of Interest ; Antonio Bay: Antonio Bay is a seaside fishing hamlet located in Norhthern California. It was founded in the year 1880, the same year that the ship the Elizabeth Dane crashed upon the rocks of the bay. One-hundred years later, the ghosts of those who died on the Elizabeth Dane returned to haunt Antonio Bay. The Fog (1980) ; Beverly Hills: Beverly Hills is an affluent city in the western part of Los Angeles County, California. Beverly Hills and the neighboring city of West Hollywood are together entirely surrounded by the city of Los Angeles. The area's "Platinum Triangle" of wealthy neighborhoods is formed by Beverly Hills and the Los Angeles neighborhoods of Bel Air and Holmby Hills. ; Burbank: Burbank is a city in Los Angeles County, California. Burbank is located in two distinct areas, with its downtown, civic center and key neighborhoods nestled on the slopes and foothills that rise to the Verdugo Mountains, and other areas located in flatlands at the eastern end of the San Fernando Valley, 12 miles (19 km) north of Downtown Los Angeles. ; Drago: Drago is a small, secluded town in southern California. It is named after Draga, an isolated region in Romania. Like Draga, Drago was a communal haven for a secret society of werewolves. In 1988, Richard and Marie Adams owned a cabin in the woods called Wilderness Cottage. Marie and her friend Janice Hatch began investigating a string of strange occurances which centered around the nervous breakdown of a nun named Sister Ruth Brooks. Their search uncovered the Satanic werewolf coven and the two women made a final stand against the werewolves at the Bell Tower of Drago. Howling IV: The Original Nightmare ; Hollywood: : Hollywood is a district in Los Angeles, California, United States, situated west-northwest of Downtown Los Angeles. Due to its fame and cultural identity as the historical center of movie studios and movie stars, the word "Hollywood" is often used as a metonymy of American cinema. The nickname Tinseltown refers to the glittering, superficial nature of Hollywood and the movie industry. ; Los Angeles: : Los Angeles is the largest city in the state of California and the second largest in the United States. Often abbreviated as L.A. and nicknamed The City of Angels, Los Angeles has an estimated population of 3.96 million and spans over 498.3 square miles (1,290.6 km2) in Southern California. During a zombie plague, four survivors who referred to themselves as Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock journeyed to Los Angeles in the hopes that the amusement park known as the Pacific Playland might be a zombie-free environment. They were wrong. Although the park was infested with zombies, they managed to kill every single one and move on ; Modesto: Modesto is the county seat of Stanislaus County, California. With a population of approximately 211,156 as of April 2009, Modesto ranks as the 16th largest city in the state of California. Modesto is located in Northern California, 92 miles east of San Francisco, 68 miles south of the state capital of Sacramento and 66 miles west of Yosemite National Park. ; Palm Springs: Palm Springs is a desert city suburb of Riverside and San Bernardino in Riverside County, California, approximately 37 miles east of San Bernardino, 111 miles (177 km) east of Los Angeles and 136 miles (225 km) northeast of San Diego. ; Pasadena: : Pasadena is a city in Los Angeles County, California, United States. Famous for hosting the annual Rose Bowl football game and the Tournament of Roses Parade, Pasadena is the home of many leading scientific and cultural institutions, including the California Institute of Technology (Caltech), Pasadena City College (PCC), the Jet Propulsion Laboratory (the leading robotics and spacecraft design and manufacturing NASA center), Art Center College of Design, the Pasadena Playhouse, California School of Culinary Arts Pasadena, the Norton Simon Museum of Art and the Pacific Asia Museum. ; San Diego: : In 1978, the President of the United States sent a special task force led by Mason Dixon to San Diego to infiltrate a horde of "killer tomatoes" that had been reported terrorizing the San Diego area. Attack of the Killer Tomatoes San Diego was also where a genetically cloned Tyrannosaurus Rex was seen rampaging through the city streets. The Lost World: Jurassic Park ; San Francisco: : San Francisco is the fourth most populous city in California and the 12th most populous city in the United States. The only consolidated city-county in California, it encompasses a land area of 46.7 square miles on the northern end of the San Francisco Peninsula, making it the second-most densely populated large city San Francisco is also the financial, cultural, and transportation center of the larger San Francisco Bay Area. San Francisco is a popular international tourist destination, renowned for its chilly summer fog, steep rolling hills, eclectic mix of Victorian and modern architecture and its famous landmarks, including the Golden Gate Bridge, cable cars, and Chinatown. ; San Jose: : San José is the third-largest city in California and the tenth-largest in the United States. As the county seat of Santa Clara County, it is located in the southern end of the San Francisco Bay Area, a region commonly referred to as Silicon Valley. Once a small farming city, San Jose became a magnet for suburban newcomers in new housing developments between the 1950s to the present, and is now the most populous city in the United States north of Los Angeles and west of Chicago. ; Santa Barbara: : Santa Barbara is a city in Santa Barbara County, California, United States. Situated on an east-west trending section of coastline, the longest such section on the West Coast of the United States, the city lies between the steeply-rising Santa Ynez Mountains and the sea. ; Santa Mira: Located in Northern California, this was the location of the corporate headquarters of the Silver Shamrock Company. ; Santa Monica: : Santa Monica is a city in western Los Angeles County, California, USA. Situated on Santa Monica Bay, it is surrounded on three sides by the city of Los Angeles — Pacific Palisades on the northwest, Brentwood on the north, West Los Angeles on the northeast, Mar Vista on the east, and Venice on the southeast. ; Twin Forks:Twin Forks was a small town located near the village of Drago. Most of the townsfolk had migrated to Drago or were lured there by the town's werewolf community. Located in Twin Forks was a church, the Twin Forks Hotel and the Twin Forks City Hall. Janice Hatch and Tom Billings went to Twin Forks to investigate the history of Drago and a string of strange occurrances taking place in the town. Howling IV: The Original Nightmare ; Venice: In 1971, crippled scientist Doctor Durae teamed up with the vampire Dracula in an effort to revive the Frankenstein Monster. Durae maintained a laboratory in Venice located beneath a horror house attraction called Doctor Durae's Creature Emporium. Dracula vs. Frankenstein Films that take place in California * A Bucket of Blood * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Blood Bath * Camp Fear * Candyman III: Day of the Dead * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Fog, The * Full Eclipse * The Howling * Scream * Scream II * Scream III * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Zombieland TV programs that take place in * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Kindred the Embraced Characters from California }} * Adam Hollander * Adrienne Barbeau * Al Adamson * Alan Sues * Alexandra Silber * America Olivo * Andy Garfield * Barboura Morris * Barry Brown * Belinda Balaski * Benny Urquidez * Bill Fagerbakke * Bill Warlock * Bob Gunton * Bradford Dillman * Brian Posehn * C. Thomas Howell * Charles Martin Smith * Charles T. Barton * Christopher Stone * Clint Howard * Dana MacDuff * Danny Trejo * Darcy DeMoss * Daryl Sabara * David Greenwalt * David L. Hewitt * Dean Cundey * Debi Sue Voorhees * Dennis Dreith * Dennis Fimple * Derek Mears * Donna Martell * EG Daily * Forrest J. Ackerman * Frank Ferguson * Geoffrey Lewis * Harry Crosby * Harvey Stephens * J.T. Walsh * Jackie Earle Haley * James Parks * Jamie Lee Curtis * Janet Leigh * Jasmine Jessica Anthony * Jeremy Renner * Jim Wise * John R. Leonetti * Jon Peters * Jonathan Prince * Kane Hodder * Kristen Stewart * Kyle Davis * Kyle Richards * Lance Guest * Leslie Easterbrook * Mark Christopher Lawrence * Mark Jones * Marti Noxon * Melody Thomas Scott * Michael Bay * Michael Berryman * Michael McDonald * Micky Dolenz * Nicholas Brendon * Nick Castle * Pamela Susan Shoop * Patrick Bristow * Robert Englund * Robert Lees * Robert Phalen * Rory Calhoun * Ryan Hansen * Scott Alexander * Scout Taylor-Compton * Sheri Moon Zombie * Sid Haig * Slim Pickens * Travis Van Winkle * Tristan Tait * Tony Moran * Walter Hill * "Weird" Al Yankovic * Will Ferrell }} }} * Aaron Spelling * Al Adamson * Anthony Carras * Barboura Morris * Barry Brown * Bela Lugosi * Bill Smilie * Bruno VeSota * Bud Abbott * Burt Convy * Carl Laemmle, Jr. * Carlos Villar * Cecilia Parker * Charles B. Griffith * Charles Bradstreet * Charles T. Barton * Charles Van Enger * Colin Clive * Curt Siodmak * Dan Curtis * Dan O'Bannon * Dan O'Herlihy * Dean Jagger * Debra Hill * Dennis Fimple * Dennis Patrick * Dick Wilson * Don Brodie * Dwight Frye * Edward Van Sloan * Elsa Lanchester * Elisabeth Brooks * Elmer Bernstein * Erle C. Kenton * Ford Rainey * Forrest J. Ackerman * Frank Ferguson * Frank Skinner * Frederic I. Rinaldo * Gar Moore * Gene Nelson * George Waggner * Glenn Strange * Gregg Hoffman * Harvey Stephens * Howard Snyder * Hugh Wedlock, Jr. * J. Carrol Naish * J.T. Walsh * James Whale * Jane Rose * Janet Leigh * Jeffrey Sayre * Jhean Burton * Joe Connelly * John Grant * John Houseman * Joseph Mangine * Joseph Stefano * Joseph Wolf * Keenan Wynn * Kenner G. Kemp * Lionel Atwill * Lon Chaney, Jr. * Lou Costello * Mae Clarke * Maidie Norman * Maria Ouspenskaya * Matthew McGrory * Michael Stroka * Nelson Olmsted * Noble Willingham * Patric Knowles * Ray Dorn * Reginald Le Borg * Richard Deacon * Robert Arthur * Robert Lees * Rochelle Hudson * Ron Brogan * Rory Calhoun * Samuel Z. Arkoff * Sayre Dearing * Sidney Salkow * Slim Pickens * Stuart Holmes * Tod Browning * Vincent Price * Yvonne De Carlo Notes & Trivia References ---- Category:California